monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Iblis (Sonic)
Iblis, also known as the Flames of Disaster, is a gigantic demonic entity that appears in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Appearing as an immense beast made of magma and fire, it is responsible for destroying the world in the future, leaving it in forever-burning ruins. It is the raw power of the sun god Solaris, and an immortal monster of mass destruction. Iblis was born during the Solaris Project when the experiments on Solaris caused him to split into Iblis and Mephiles the Dark. Shortly after its birth, Iblis was sealed inside the soul of Princess Elise by the Duke of Soleanna. Ten years later, Iblis became targeted by Dr. Eggman, who sought his power for world domination. In the main timeline, Iblis was released from Elise and ravaged the world for hundreds of years into the future, where it became the enemy of Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat. This future was averted though when Sonic the Hedgehog ensured Elise's safety while Silver and Blaze stopped Iblis permanently in their time. Regardless, Iblis was released from Elise in the present by Mephiles and rejoined with him, remaking Solaris, and prepared to bring the end of time, but was defeated by Sonic, Shadow and Silver. Iblis was then completely erased from the timeline when Elise and Sonic traveled back in time to before the Solaris Project and brought an end to Solaris. Appearance Iblis' body is composed entirely of magma and rock armour that varies between its forms. Its original form was a giant, swirling ball of flames. After being released into the world, Iblis' primary evolved form grew tremendously and sprouted four arms with an armoured head of molten rock. His second form consisted of a giant serpent-like body while retaining the armoured, ripped up head. His final and most powerful form appears to be larger than the previous forms, but has a more human-shape; he has two arms, legs (which have no feet) and his head becomes less armoured. However, he grows horns on both sides of his head and back, where he also grows a tail. In all of his forms apart from his original, Iblis has green reptilian eyes. In his second and final evolved forms, he also had a third eye placed on his forehead. HistoryCategory:Video Game MonstersCategory:Demons Ten years before the events of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Iblis was accidentally created during one of the Solaris Project's experiments. In the experiment, a spatial meltdown caused Solaris to become unstable and split into two parts: Iblis (the raw power) and Mephiles (the cunning mind). Iblis was originally sealed inside Princess Elise by her father, the Duke of Soleanna, who, before dying of his wounds caused by the accident, told her to become strong and to not cry no matter what happens (as her tears would release Iblis). However, Iblis was inadvertently released by the "Iblis Trigger" with the death of Elise ten years later, though nobody in the world knew precisely what the Iblis Trigger was. As a result of Iblis' release, humanity blamed Shadow the Hedgehog for the world’s devastation and sealed him away in an energy prison for eternity. Despite this, Iblis continued to devastate the world up until, and including Silver the Hedgehog's time period in the future. In Silver's story, he and Blaze the Cat continuously battle Iblis, but he ended up proving too powerful for either of them to defeat, since he had the ability to constantly resurrect himself from his ashes. Thus, Mephiles appeared and advised Silver and Blaze to depart to the time period right before Iblis' transformation to stop Sonic the Hedgehog, referred to as the "Iblis Trigger", from releasing Iblis and destroying the world. However, Mephiles' advice was misleading - the Iblis Trigger was not Sonic, but rather Sonic's death at the hands of Mephiles, which caused Princess Elise to shed tears and thus release Iblis from within her. Nevertheless, Silver learned how to defeat Iblis when going back to the accident of the Solaris Project ten years prior to the present, and returned to the future with Blaze to face him. Sonic and Shadow also encountered Iblis in their respective story arcs while searching for a Chaos Emerald to warp back to the present, having been sent to the future by Dr. Eggman and Mephiles, respectively, with Shadow also sensing its approach and warning Rouge not to touch the Emerald. After they defeated it, they then warped back to their present. Silver and Blaze confronted and defeated the monster, but in order to stop Iblis permanently, Blaze was forced to seal him within her using two Chaos Emeralds, becoming trapped in another dimension. Powers and abilities Iblis possesses the raw power and strength of Solaris. Fitting its appearance, Iblis' attacks are lava-based. Its main attack, which was available to all forms, was releasing molten fireballs from its body at enemies. By forming a specific hand sign, Iblis can summon a huge meteor and launch it at the enemy. Another similar power Iblis has is pyrokinesis (the manipulation of fire). With this, it could breathe large streams of fire and shoot waves of flames one after another. As clear from its enormous size, Iblis has great strength and durability, being strong enough to lift large buildings and smash it down on enemies. Its size enabled it to destroy several footholds when diving at Sonic and Shadow during Phase 2. In Phase 3, Iblis could even break parts of Silver and Blaze's foothold by simply slamming it with its hands. Its strength was also shown even in its original form, where it was able to resist Silver's psychokinesis prior to being sealed inside Elise. Iblis also possessed shape-shifting powers; it can change its form at will, ranging from a swirling ball of fire to a giant, monstrous creature of destruction. He can use these different forms to adapt to the environment when fighting. Like his other half Mephiles, Iblis is immortal and can resurrect itself after being defeated. Iblis' only known weakness, especially evident in his second and final forms, is his third, vulnerable eye on his forehead. When struck, it will cause him to reel back in great pain. Iblis can also create various monsters, which can be evidenced by the numerous fiery creatures that attack Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. Iblis Minions * Iblis Biter * Iblis Taker * Iblis Worm * Iblis Golem Category:Immortal Beings Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Villains Category:Evil Creatures